halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MSV Bewitched Paragon
|length = 2,500 meters|width = 800 meters |engine =|slipspace drive =|hull = |crew =*200 pirates |skeleton = *1 *42 personnel|role = * * * |era = * * * * |affiliation = * * *LEGION - Cortez Cartel **Glass Raiders |armament = |complement = |manufacturer = *PassiGear Manufacturing Company * |passengers =|capacity = |firstuse = }} for "Lighting the Way into a New Century.")}} The '''MSV ''Bewitched Paragon, previously known as the '''UNSC ''Eternal Flame, was a in service with the up till . Scheduled for disarmament and final dispensation with a scrapyard, the ship was expected to be fully deconstructed by . Stolen from the dry dock by currently unknown individuals with undetermined motives, the Eternal Flame was rechristened '''MSV ''Bewitched Paragon. Avoiding major colonies and UNSC patrols, the Paragon has stayed outside the scope of Naval Intelligence, however, reports suggest the rogue Spartan of Delta Company, Daniele-D003, is involved with the vessel's activities. Reports remain inconclusive along with the vessel's current whereabouts and capabilities. '''Operational History 'Christening for Colonization' Built during the following the maturation of Slipspace technology, the Eternal Flame was a colony ship of immense size at 2.5 kilometers designed to ferry a colony population of 10 thousand migrants to new worlds. Constructed by PassiGear Manufacturing Co. in 2412 over Jupiter, it shipped a North American population to the colony now known as Breakwater. Instead of being deconstructed for resources and technology, the Eternal Flame was repurposed as a mass transportation vehicle and the colony's first shipping vessel between Earth and Breakwater. It would continue to serve the colony until 2478 where it transitioned from public property to private property where it became the property of . For the rest of its civilian career, the Eternal Flame functioned as a shipping platform. When the Insurrections began, however, the vessel's destiny changed. 'The Insurrections' reflecting on TREBUCHET.}} The Eternal Flame was sold off by the Oros Trading Company just around the beginning of the Insurrections. The vessel had not touched down in the Breakwater colony in almost a decade already and had been left to do menial jobs of passing resources and cargo across the stars to some of the most distant colonies in the Human Sphere. By the time the were presented to the UNSC , the Oros Trading Company decided to put the old colony ship up for auction due to slow business and the target the Flame was presenting itself as at being 2.5 kilometers in length. Compared to smaller, less expensive starship - the Flame was just too big and too valuable to risk a hijacking by pirates or terrorists at the edge of colonized space. It was . The Insurrections were about to arrive in full force. Taking advantage of a powder keg waiting to explode, the UNSC Navy bought the colony vessel on the cheap. From then on, it would be a warship for the rest of its service life. The Eternal Flame was shipped to to be modified and armed with a combat load by the corporation Halifax Spacewerx. Following the upgrade and modernization project, the ship was attached to a task force and deployed to the . Among the Eternal Flame's deployments, the ship was present at in when was called. Several of the GA-TL1 Longswords that deployed on nuclear strikes against population centers were deployed from the Eternal Flame. It would a long streak on the vessel's history, being responsible partially for the death of millions, however, the fires of war would not end with that bombing as the Insurrections fell into full civil war by the time of the in . Following the Flame's involvement, it continued its participation in the fight against the Insurrection. The Eternal Flame would continue to participate in continued operations through the early 2500s, shipping troops, and cargo between the front line and major colonies while supporting occupations of resilient colony worlds held by the UNSC's continued resolve to contain and burn out the fires of rebellion on the Outer Colonies. The Eternal Flame's participation was profound, however, little noteworthy as many vessels in the UNSC were deployed to forward operating positions to pacify the many rebellious colonies during the unrest. The last major rebel operation the vessel took part in was , a decade-long occupation of far outbound colony worlds that refused to submit to the authority. The prolonged occupation was massively unpopular in the eyes of the public, both in the colonies and among the Core Worlds, however, the operation continued for more than ten years. It only came to an end when the Covenant arrived in . 'The Human-Covenant War' 'Assignment to Task Force Dominion' Following actions and surviving the brutal losses of the Human-Covenant War, the Eternal Flame was rerouted from deployments with intention of defending Inner Colonies to being attached in a support role for the forward operating naval battle group, Task Force Dominion. Now a part of operations referred to as the Glasslands Campaign coinciding with the military operations practice known as Brawler Doctrine, the Eternal Flame was provided three Reinforced Fluid Entry Apparatus modules, RFEAs, containing aquatic-capable warships for planetary operations. The first deployment for the battle group was the colony world of Aragon. Once a human colony known for its fertile farmland and temperate forests, the planet was abandoned during the Covenant's push into the Human Inner Colonies. Since the Great War's end in 2553, the plan had been occupied by a Brute-led Covenant splinter group. In 2555, UNSC forces deployed to the world with the intent of liberating it. 'Retirement and Scuttling Efforts' Once the proud UNSC Eternal Flame, the vessel was birthed at ship breaking yards for final dispensation. The passed its claim on the vessel to the private corporation who began the preparations to tear the ship apart - later to be used for scrap or to be tossed into the gas giant of below. It's relatively ironic, that the vessel approaches its place of death near the place of its birth. In , around August-Earth Calendar, a small team, composed of two broke onto SinoViet's ship breaking facilities over the moon of where the Eternal Flame was parked. Following a firefight that broke out between private security forces and the raiding team, the Eternal Flame was hijacked and forced to break from its restraints. With the assistance of the mercenary, Too Variable to Measure, the team - made up of members of a group known as the Glass Raiders, captured the vessel and positioned it into a slingshot orbit around Jupiter to escape pursuing UNSC patrols. The mostly intact vessel, still not fully involved in the deconstruction process due to work complications, the Eternal Flame escaped with a large number of its onboard vehicle and weapons inventory, a working Slipspace Drive, and six of the original thrusters in working order. The Eternal Flame would disappear from all UNSC scopes following the incident. For the heist team, it was an impressive haul. One for the history books even because to capture what amounted to a UNSC carrier was nearly unheard of, an act of thievery that used to only be achievable back during the early years of the Insurrections. The heist crew was led by a former officer in the UNSC Navy and the , former Lieutenant Jeffery Mudd Korn, who once worked as a low-ranking logistic and intelligence officer on the defunct and illegal project, Delta Initiative. Given the former officer's experience with the inner workings of the UNSC, it wasn't difficult to breach the security of both the military and the ship breaking yards, especially with the specialists and assets at his disposal to see it done. Lieutenant Korn was motivated by the sacking he suffered from the Delta Initiative, which had been a seemingly high-end career path in ONI's Section III division. Korn helped train an illegal fourth iteration of the known as Delta Company. Korn suffered greatly, both moralistically and consciously, for his part in the creation of augmented child-soldiers. It motivated him to go as far to start intentionally leaking information to other ONI organizations that would have seen to shutting down Delta Company. However, in the process of trying to damage the plans of the Delta Initiative, Korn did not come out clean himself. He took bribes on the side and took brief enjoyment of lining his pockets in anticipation for a big break where he would trade information for immunity. However, when his superiors caught wind of his actions, the Lieutenant had then marked an intelligence liability and lost all his connections and standings in the overall intelligence arena. With no place to go in the UNSC with a dishonorable discharge on his record, the man disappeared into the colonial frontier. He would make a triumphant return when he sacked the Eternal Flame from under the noses of the , even if no one would recognize his name or face. He would take great pleasure out of his prize, creating the Glass Raiders and joined with a number of large criminal empires to line his pockets once again. Jeffery Korn planned to line his pockets, and achieve wealth and power, no longer through traditional means, but now, illegal means. He restyled himself as Commodore Jeffery Korn and began a series of heists and criminal jobs on the frontier to begin his path to becoming a rich and free man from the tyranny of society, even as the UNSC sought to chase and track his every move. Following his grand escape, Korn's activities began to intersect with that of the Cortez Cartel, an Earth-based criminal syndicate formed from the typically impoverished states of the South American continent. They specialized in drug smuggling and illegal goods trade and given the large size of Korn's capabilities with such a large ship, the two organizations came to work in tandem with one another. Korn's vessel would often be seen partaking in Cortez Cartel activities as transitioned into . The Cortez Cartel also provided an unseen opportunity for Commodore Korn to seek out the most dangerous individuals and greatest prizes to try his hand to steal or recruit. The Cortez Cartel, with its prominent intelligence and smuggling network, allowed Korn to dip his hands into Earth politics and the activities of many factions that he could find some truly powerful and impressive characters attempting to hide in the deepest, darkest holes of Human space. It was from these dark spots that Korn would draw out some of the deadliest warriors and smartest operatives the galaxy had to offer to build up the repertoire of his Glass Raiders. It would only be a matter of time before Korn would have a pirate force that would drive fear into the hearts of lone traders on the frontier and have his name whispered under hushed voices in the lonely bars between Earth and the furthest human colonies. The man's aspirations for himself and his ship were extensive. 'Recruiting the Galaxy's Worst' 'Trivia' 'Appearances' Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Vessels